


Breakfast on the Train

by DinoKitty



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Collage student AU, M/M, normal human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoKitty/pseuds/DinoKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: I always see you eat breakfast on the train and you always offer me some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast on the Train

I take the train to school every day and every day I see the same kid sitting across from me. He’s always eats on the train, even though food isn’t allowed and he offers me some too. It’s always half a sandwich with cheese, ham, and an egg yolk. I’m not exactly one for eating in the morning and I don’t like cheese (actually I’m kind of lactose intolerant) but I like the guy giving me food. He’s pretty, with soft eyes and short blonde hair that’s always so ruffled and messy.  
“Do you want some?”  
His voice is always cheerful when he asks me, like nothing can ever go wrong for him and I like to look into his pretty blue eyes and wonder whether he likes me as well or if he’s simply liked being nice to a rejects like me. He gets off at the same stop as me, and sometimes he forgets his bag and I bring it for him but nothing more happens between us even though we walk together to the campus.  
“Da. That would be nice.”  
That’s all we say, he doesn’t ask me any questions and I never bother to either. We haven’t said a word more to each other and now I find a sense of familiarity in him and his breakfast sandwich. He is shorter than me by a few inches but he holds himself as though he towers over the world, while I slouch trying my best not to be seen. He’s confident like that, he smiles constantly and says hi to everyone who passes us as we walk to class.  
Today is different though, the man isn’t here. There is no one sitting across from me and for once my stomach grumbles as though it wants the sandwich I am usually offered. I sit in silence, he was the only one I interacted with, and he was the only one to interact with me. Without him here I feel as though something is missing in a way.  
The man is missing from lunch as well and I feel something drop in my stomach, not wanting food I stand up tucking away the piroshky my dear sister had made for me. Leaving the overly crowded cafeteria and the overly empty table I had sat at I headed towards the library, seeking the only place I found calmness here.  
Only I was stopped by a cry from behind a building beside me, pausing I listened, “Get off me you god damn assholes! Lemme go, damnit Al- MPH!” A cry was let out before something changed in the voice, turning desperate in such a ways I could not help but run in to help them. Skidding to a halt in front of the ally way I saw the man from the train being held against the wall, eyes wide, glasses askew and a hand coving his mouth. The man attacking him hadn’t noticed me yet but the man from the train did and sent me pleading looks, obvious desperate to escape from his attacker whom I could only guess of what he was planning on doing.  
“Let him go!” I cried my accent coming out in my anger, I ignored it of course but I’m guessing my voice caught his attention. When he didn’t do anything I raised my fist to punch him only to have him begin laughing, “Stop it you damn bastard!” Punching him straight in the face I felt myself relax when the man from the bus was finally released. “Now what the hell were you doing assaulting someone like that!”  
“Awe, I just wanted to play with my old Doll Face,” the man murmured licking his lips a predatory light sparking in his eyes. Pulling a switchblade from his pocket the man turned to the man from the bus who was still freed if not cornered. “Now I’m going to have fun with lil’ Doll Face.” He turned away from me, and I narrowed my eyes. Grabbing a lead pipe that was leaning against the wall I swung it as hard as possiblle hitting the man in the back of the skull and knocking him out.  
Flinching the man from the train took a step back before looking at me with grateful eyes, “Thanks, uh Ivan right?” He tilted his head at me approaching. As he gets closer I can see the way the fear in his eyes faded a little. “You’re the cute guy from the bus.” He sent me a gentle smile.  
I blushed, feeling my face heat up, “I, uh, yeah. I’m Ivan. I, and you’re… the guy from the bus.” I said trailing off realizing that I didn’t even know his name. “Uh…”  
“Oh, sorry if I’ve never introduced myself,” he said walking slowly until he was next me. “I’m Alfred Jones. Thank you so much for saving me, my god. Allen is just such an asshole!” His mouth twisted in displeasure at the other man’s name. “Do you wanna, I dunno, get out of this alley? It’s kinda dark, and really shady.”  
Putting my hand out I offered it to Alfred who took it as I led him to my intended destination. “Why do you always offer me you’re breakfast?” I asked confused, no one had really given me anything, besides my sisters anyways. “Do you always give your food to strangers?”  
“Huh? No I keep it only to cute guys and pretty girls,” Alfred said smirking at me, eyes alight. “I hope you don’t mind but you were just so handsome, with you thick silver hair, and your absolutely enchanting violet eyes.” Alfred blushed a little at the admission. “I tried to be subtle but if you saved me you obviously care, even if it’s only a little.” He paused to take a breath.  
“Right?”  
“What?” I asked a little shocked at how fast he spoke before registering what he had asked me. “Uh, yeah I do, erm, like you.”  
“Cool…”


End file.
